


Oil Me Up, Strip Me Down

by fanficfriends



Series: Session 2 [6]
Category: Glee, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dating Daddies, F/M, Glee Drabble Meme, Glee References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, finn is only here briefly, healthy relationships (mostly), i regret nothing also the title is genius, polyamory (mentioned), read to find out, theres also a twist ;), this is very serious fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficfriends/pseuds/fanficfriends
Summary: Rachel goes to college and finds that her roommate isn't what she expected, but he is so MUCH better than what he expected. Or so she thought.... when a wrench is thrown into their relationship, will they survive this bump in the road?
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Finn Hudson (mentioned), Rachel Berry/Tin Man
Series: Session 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877158
Kudos: 1





	Oil Me Up, Strip Me Down

Today was my first day at the prestigious NYADA. I had finally left Lima, Ohio, with the weirdly good Glee club and I was ready to take on the world. My dads had work, otherwise they would be dropping their favorite daughter off at her dream school. My much more valid friend Kurt is here, but he doesn’t matter so I probably won’t talk about him much.

Anyway, back to me. I had just gotten out of the elevator to see my new dorm. When I opened the door, there was a surprise:

“Hi I’m Tin Man!” a Metallic person said from across the room.

“I’m Rachel Berry, soon to be a star. Wow, you should be molten, you're so hot” I thought to myself.

“What did you say?” he said.

Oopsy, I must have said that outloud. Well he was very hot. I do have a boyfriend back home named Finn. We want to get married, but this guy was seriously hot!

Wait he’s a guy, I explicitly signed up for woman housing!

“Wait why are you here! You are a Tin Man” I said.

“Yeah, I know, there must have been a mistake, I guess they just messed up. I’ll email the dorm people though, and I should be out of your way soon enough.”

I just groaned out loud, but inside I sort of wanted to share a room with him because he was sexy in a smooth and shiny kind of way. 

We spent the rest of the day unpacking. I put my picture of Finn above my bed, like Jesus, to remind me of his cute in an Ohio sort of way face. I also put up a picture of Mr. Schue, my Glee teacher because even though he’s older than me and my teacher, his eyes are always watching. Before I knew it, it was bedtime. 

I curled up in my 900 thread count sheets ready for a goodnight’s sleep. But, across the room I heard a bunch of creaking….

“What’s that?” I asked

“I nwkjerd alksdjfhaskdj oilasdlkfjaslkdjfh!” a muffled voice said from across the room.

“What did you say?”

“I need my oil!”

I sighed, but I grabbed the oil can tin man had on his nightstand and started rubbing it all over his body. As a rubbed it I noticed how hard and muscular he felt, but at the same time had a cool feeling all over. 

After a while, Tin Man said clearly:

“That should be good, I should be all oiled up until morning!”

“Is it okay if I keep on rubbing you? You feel offly cold!”

“Oh no, that’s normal. I am made of metal so I’m a thermal conductor, but I like it…”

I continued to slather him, and I noticed that he also felt sort of hollow, but I didn’t think much of it.

The next morning, I woke up on Tin Man’s side of the room in his bed!

“What happened last night?” I wondered out loud. Tin Man motioned for his oil can, and I excitedly obliged.

“I guess you just fell asleep next to me. I sort of liked it though. You kept me warm, and you gave me more human touch than I have ever had.”

“I liked it too.” I admitted, “Maybe we can just share a bed all the time?”

“Sure! Let’s make a megabed out of our twin XL’s. We can cuddle just as much, but it gives us room if we want to do other things…”

Together we each pushed out beds close together. As I scooted, the picture of Finn fell down. “I’ll get it eventually, I thought.” The picture of Mr. Schue still stood, though.

The next several weeks were filled with a weirdly sexual dance by a Kate Hudson-like teacher, and lots of singing. But most importantly, I spent time with Tin Man.

The oil can was just the beginning. If I warmed him up a little, his metal became pliable and he got to touch me in new ways. Finn was really not flexible. Tin Man had all the little knobs that fit perfectly into my crevices. Finn didn’t have any knobs. The comparisons just didn’t stop.

One day, I was going to take my shower, and I heard a beautiful melody coming from one of the stalls. 

“If I only had a heart. Doo doo”

I need to know who that voice belongs to it’s a perfect tenor! Mr. Schue found Finn by sneaking into the showers, so it’s not weird if I open every shower door to see where that voice is coming from.

I started opening the doors, and the singing got louder and more sultry.

I opened the last shower stall, and there stood Tinman, completely naked, full metal and all. I couldn’t say I was surprised at the nudity. No Tinman and I preferred our sleeping to be skin to skin and I had to scrape off his rust after all of his showers or if he forgot an umbrella. 

“Your voice is so silky and smooth!”

“Oh, really, you think so?” asked Tinman, as he cowered away. Not because of his full shiny body on full view, but, because I realized, he was embarrassed about his voice.

“Yeah your voice is beautiful, we should make music together.” And we made music together. We also made other stuff together if you know what you mean. We harmonized while I lubed his joints. We did arpeggios as I warmed him up for a more pleasurable experience. This went on for months on end. Tin Man had to refill his oil can a record amount of times. 

One night, Tin Man and I had some pillow talk with full skin to tin contact as usual:

“I can’t wait to meet your dads tomorrow, they sound so sweet and encouraging. My family can’t come to Family Weekend, but I’m excited to experience it with you. I’m especially excited for our duet at the performance.”

The next morning, my Dad’s knocked on the door to my dorm:

“It’s us starling! We can’t wait to meet this new friend of yours, Tim Mann!”

“Tin Man, put on some clothes, my dads are here!”

“There’s no time, just put on your robe!”

I quickly shimmied into my robe, and opened the door.

“Hi sweetheart, where’s that fun roommate of yours?” They asked.

“Wait, Hiram, Leroy, is that you?” Tin Man said with a look of horror on his face.

“Tin Man!” They said in stereo, “You know Tin Man?”

“What?” I asked.  
“Yeah, I know Hiram and Leroy, we had an extra special night last summer. I took 3 gap years before college and therefore am 21, and I used to frequent the gay bars in Lima. These guys said they were looking to experiment with a third, so I said I would be into it.”

“Wait what!” I screamed with perfect pitch on a high C.

“Oh, yeah, I’m totally bi,” Tin Man said calmly, “I thought that that wouldn’t be a big deal to you. I’ll just be completely up front with you about my dating history. I’ve dated other guys in the past, like Scarecrow and Lion, and had a few flings with some munchkins. I also tried to make it work with a flying monkey, but he was way too into BDSM…”

“I don’t care about the bi stuff! I care that you slept with my dads! Both of my dads at the same time! I’m leaving I need to get some air.”

“But what about our duet?”

“I’ll sing with you then, but I never want to talk to you again!” I shouted, but not too loudly as I was saving my voice, and slammed the door.

As I walked down the bustling streets of NYC, I looked down at my buzzing phone. Along with 1000 missed calls and texts from Tin Man and my dads, Finn was calling me. To be honest, I sort of forgot about him. Yeah, I thought we were going to get married, but my eyes were opened to what a perfect man could be.

He was kind, and hot, and flexible, and shiny, and sometimes got rusty after getting wet (by the shower or someone else)...Wait! I wasn’t thinking about Finn anymore, I was thinking about Tin Man!

I ran back up to my room, but only my dad’s were there.

“Tin Man left, he wanted to say he’s sorry and he’ll never sleep with us again.” My dad said.

“Yeah, and polyamory isn’t really our thing so we’ll be good on that promise.” My other dad said.

“But will I ever see him again.”

That afternoon, after seeing a matinee of Funny Girl which I could barely focus on, I went backstage of NYADA’s recital hall before the Family Weekend Concert. I felt the tears fall down my face. Tin Man and I were going to sing a sultry duet version of Cell Block Tango, but that couldn’t happen alone.

As I was crying, I felt a cool, hard, hand on my shoulder.

“Rachel…” A familiar voice whispered. I didn’t have to look up to know it was the man of my dreams. I nestled my crying head into his hollow chest.

“Rachel. I’m so sorry.” Tin Man murmured, “I know it’s weird that I slept with your dads at the same time, but I was just an experimental gay finding my way. Now I’ve found you. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I didn’t even send that email about switching rooms, I want you so much. I’ve always felt that something was missing in my life: my heart, bones, a backstory, but then I realized what was really missing in my life. You are my heart.”

“Oh Tin Man, that’s the nicest thing anyone has said to me. But how will we get all of this rust off of you? It seems to have spread everywhere, all over your body.”

“Oh, you know how…” Tin Man said with his bedroom voice, while leading me to the semi-populated quick-change area. It was fine, because everyone in NYADA had seen each other naked, we were theater kids. We just showed everyone a little more…

Of course our performance was beautiful, but we didn’t even stay for final bows. Tin Man and I ran up all the flights of stairs to our shared dorm where we sealed our love under the watchful eyes of Mr. Schue.

You might say, “Oh rachel, what about Finn.” Well first of all, Tin Man and I never said we weren’t down for a special visit with Finn. Just think about our three part harmonies. Tin Man can even tap out a rhythm on his rock hard abs. And finally, there’s a reason that Tin’s chemical symbol is Sn, it’s just missin the “i”.


End file.
